Two Gruesome 'Accidents'
by Maty-chan101
Summary: Details of the two events that happened at the beloved family pizzeria. Rated M for blood and gore.
1. The Bite of '87

_**Before you continue, may I say, even though i'm using Jeremy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, I am strictly using the original four characters from Five Nights at Freddy's 1, rather than the toy ones. Mostly because I prefer to do it that way and it won't get so confusing.**__**Plusidon'tlikethesecondgamethatmuch.**__** Anyway, continue.**_

* * *

><p>It was November 13th, 1987 at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. One of the security guards, Jeremy Fitzgerald was forced to work a day shift. The animatronics have been acting buggy and are due to get repaired tomorrow so, he was asked to stay close to them, making sure nothing bad would happen. He watched as all the kids sat down by Pirate's Cove, waiting for the show to start. The show was basically Foxy singing pirate songs to the kids as they played. Before every show, Freddy would come out to announce. And right on cue, the animatronic bear came up on the stage. <p>

"Alright kids! It's ti-ti-time for the show to start! So all-all-all you pirate lovers settle down. It's our good friend, Foxy! Le-Le-Let's call him out kids!" It spoke. It was obvious why the animatronics needed repairs. There voices would stutter and words would mix up a lot. Jeremy sighed, bored out of his mind. He laid back against the wall, watching the stage from the distance. The kids shouted out Foxy's name and as soon as they said it for a third time, he came out. 

"Yar-har! Wel-Wel-Welcome to The Pirate's Cove! I be your captain Foxy here! We shall sail-sail-sail _get away_ sail the seven seas! Ha ha!" He spoke. Jeremy looked at the animatronic. He swore he heard it say 'get away'. He suspected his ears were play tricks on him and continued to watch.

"Now your Scall-Scall-Scallywags be safe while at the cove! No ru-ru-running around or you'll _be gutted_ be walkin' the plan-plan-plank!"

"Ugh…" Jeremy shivered, he always thought those things were creepy. Soon Foxy started singing his song, nothing seemed off. He figured he needed to go check on the other animatronics, making sure they weren't acting up either. Before he could, however…

"Mama, Look! It's Foxy!"

He looked over to see a little girl, climbing on the stage to Foxy.

"Hey! Hey!" Jeremy shouted, running to the stage. "Little girl, you need to get down from there!"

"But why?" She asked, looking at him and frowning. "You'll hurt yourself, now come on." He told her, motioning her to get off the stage. "No! I wanna stay with Foxy!" She said, stomping on the ground. He groaned. He hated kids who didn't listen. He walked away to look for her mother. He soon found her, standing beside the stage, watching her daughter. "Excuse me, miss. Could you please ask your daughter to get off the stage?" Jeremy asked. "Why? Kids climb up there all the time." She said, in a somewhat snarky tone. "Yes but, the animatronics have been acting up and the boss said no one is allowed to get too close to them." He explained, getting annoyed. The woman sighed. "Fine, fine. Amber! Get off the stage, sweetie!" She called to her daughter.

'Amber' looked down at her mother, holding onto Foxy. "But, I wanna stay up here with Foxy!" She whined. "It's not safe! Get down, please!" The mother called to her again. "No! I'm staying!" Amber said. The mother growled. "I'll go get my husband. Please watch my daughter?" She asked Jeremy. He sighed. "I will.."

The woman walked off and Jeremy watched Amber as she played with his hook. "Ooo~ Shiny~" She said. Foxy kept singing until he stopped in the middle of his song. His head was moving down to the little girl who was still playing with his hook.

Jeremy looked confused. "What…?"

"Hehe~ He's so cool~" Amber said, happily. She didn't notice Foxy was opening his mouth, moving close to her head. Jeremy's eyes widen. '_He wouldn't_!' He thought.

"AMBER-!"

**_CHOMP!_**

Blood gushed out of Foxy's mouth as Amber fell to the ground. Her head had a chunk taken out. So deep, you could almost see her brain. Blood practically covered the stage floor as the little girl laid there in the pool, suspected to be dead. People quickly noticed and began screaming, running away from the area. Jeremy stood there, horrified.

"Oh my god…!"


	2. The Missing Children Incident

It was November 14th, 1987. After the incident with Foxy yesterday, Pirate Cove is now off limits and less people have come to the pizzeria. However, a few people would still came and even had a birthday party here. It was a small party with a few kids and adults. The party was for a little girl named Kimberly, who was turning ten. While her and some of the kids went to go play video games, a little boy was standing near the empty stage, watching it. His mother walked up to him, concerned.

"What's the matter, Tommy? Why didn't you go play games with Kimberly?" She asked her son. "Freddy and his friends usually come out now. Where are they, mommy?" Tommy asked. "I'm sure they're fine, honey. They just need lots of rest. They do shows all the time and even robots can't do it without some breaks." She explained, smiling and patting his head. "Okay.." He said, nuzzling his head against her skirt. "Come on, let's go get some pizza." She suggested, holding his hand and walking to the table. As they walked, Tommy looked over and gasped happily. He ran off, letting go of his mother's hand. "Huh? Tommy!" She quickly turned to see where her son went.

"Mommy! Mommy! It's Freddy!"

The little boy was hugging someone in a Golden Freddy costume, smiling wide. His mother sighed and walked up to them. "Tommy! I'm so sorry, he just loves Freddy." She said, taking her son away from the Golden Freddy. Tommy pouted, crossing his arms. "Ha ha! It's alright~ You're son's a good boy!" It spoke. "R..Right." She said. She felt kind of uncomfortable talking to this guy. "It was going to ask your son if he'd like to join me and the other kids to play all the video games~!" He said, happily. "Oh! Can I mommy? Please!" He asked. "Well…I don't know…" She said.

Tommy turned around, holding his mother's hands and jumping up and down. "Please, please, pleaaaase!" He begged. She sighed in defeat and smiled. "Alright but, behave yourself, okay?" She said, kneeling down to her son. "I promise!" He said. Tommy gave his mother a kiss before running off with Golden Freddy and the other kids to the arcade.

"That's the first time i've seen you let him go."

Tommy's mother turned around to see one of the other mothers smiling at her. She laughed and got back off her feet. "Yeah well, I can't argue when he begs like that." She said, nervously. The other mother giggled. "You worry too much Beth. Tommy's already eight years old. He'll be fine." She said. Beth sighed. "i know. I just hate leaving him alone in this place. With what happened yesterday." She said.

"Oh yeah. The whole bite thing. I heard about that and I tried to cancel the party but, I couldn't get a hold of anyone when I tried to call." The mother said, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's terrible what happened to that little girl….I read in the papers that the animatronic bit so hard it took out her frontal lobe…and yet she still lived." Beth said, looking down. "If you can call that living…"

"Liz.." Beth placed her hands on her waist, glaring at the woman. "Sorry, sorry." Liz said, putting her hands up in defense. "You're super protective of kids, ya know that? Relax. You know you and I would never let that happen to Kimberly or Tommy." She said, wrapping an arm around Beth's waist. "I guess…"

Liz smiled. "Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm starved." She said, walking back to the table as Beth followed close behind.

After a few hours, Beth began worrying more and more about her son. Since he usually doesn't play games for that long. Before she could try and look for him, the police came running in and headed to one of the back rooms. "W-What the hell is going on!?" She asked. Liz got up and walked up to Beth. "I don't know. Maybe some kind of accident happened?" She suggested. "But that's a lot of cops for an accident. What could—"

Beth quickly stopped in the middle of her sentence as her eyes widen. Could it be that….Golden Freddy?

"i'll be right back!"

After saying that, Beth ran off to the arcade, ignoring Liz, calling for her. "Tommy!" She called for her son but, no one was in the arcade. She kept looking around, panicking. "Oh god…."

She then quickly ran to the back room where the police were. "Excuse me!"

"M'am, I need you to get back." One of the officers said. "W-What happened?" Beth asked, her body shaking. "Please, go back to the other adults." The officer told her. Beth quickly pushed the cop away, ignoring the other ones as she looked in the room. Her eyes widen and her heart stopped beating for a moment.

The room was covered in blood. Pools and pools everywhere. Eyeballs on the ground, in front of the feet of some of the animal costumes. Beth quickly covered her mouth, feeling sick to her stomach. "Miss! Please move!"

The cops tried to pull her out but, she wouldn't budge. She quickly walked into the room, walking up to all the costumes. She got a close look at a Bonnie costume. She leaned in as close as she could. She could see…a head inside of it. Not just any head…._a child's head_.

She screamed, falling back on her butt. The cops came in the room to investigate as one of them tried to help her get up. "M'am, please calm down." He said. "A-A head….t-there's a head in that thing…." Beth said, terrified. The cop walked up to the costume, lifting up the head. Inside the costume was the body of a little boy who's eye sockets were empty and stab wounds all over him. "Good god…"

Beth quickly got up, trying to walk back out of the room but, accidentally hit something. She looked back to see she knocked over a bloody Chica costume. The head came off, showing a little girl who looked exactly like the boy in the Bonnie costume. Stab wounds and empty eye sockets. But…the little girl looked very familiar.

"Oh my god! K-Kimberly…."

If that was Kimberly then….

Beth got up and looked over in the corner of the room to see a bloody Golden Freddy costume. She walked up to it but, a cop tried to stop her once again. "That's enough m'am! You have to leave!"

"GET OFF ME, DAMN IT!" She screamed, pushing the cop away. She quickly threw off the head of the costume and froze. Her body tensed up and beads of sweats went down her back. Tears welled up in her eyes as her hands shook. Inside the Golden Freddy…._was the corpse of her son, Tommy_.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**"

* * *

><p><strong>I am a horrible person...<strong>

**but, I hope you enjoyed this two chapter fanfiction about Five Nights at Freddy's ;;**

**Bye-me...**

**-goes to the time-out corner- **


End file.
